The present invention is related to an adapting apparatus for detecting and repairing an unworkable element, and more particularly, to an adapting apparatus for detecting and repairing a probe card used for testing the quality of a wafer die.
When developing a new testing program, generally a package (PKG) has to be used for debugging or testing in the load. However, the load will become a waste if the package is not tested, but only the wafer die in the manufacture process.
Presently, due to the product feature and the program needs of the square probe card, some components must be added on the probe card, for example, the relay, the resistance, and the integrated circuit (IC). Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a flowchart illustrating the conventional procedure to replace the component on the probe card for testing according to the prior art. First, the untested probe card is mounted on the prober and set up for testing. After tested, it seems that the probe card is damaged and the components on the probe card will be then checked. Afterwards, the probe card is dismounted from the prober for replacing the unworkable component. The probe card will be re-mounted on the prober and re-set up for testing after the unworkable component is replaced. Then, the contact status between a wafer die and the probe card is used for testing the probe card. If the testing result is erroneous, the probe card must be repeatedly dismounted from the prober and re-set up for testing as the procedure shown in FIG. 1 until the testing result is completely correct. In other words, the conventional technique has the following drawbacks:
1. When the probe card is not workable (probably one or more than one components are broken), a wafer die must be used for repairing the probe card.
2. It needs re-setup for each probe card when repairing, which extremely wastes time.
3. When one of the components needs to be replaced, the probe card must be dismounted from the prober. After the component is replaced, the probe card needs to be re-setup for testing.
4. If the component replaced in the first time is not completely repaired or another component is found damaged, it is then required to replace the component again, which means the procedure including the setup step must be repeatedly proceeded again.
From the above description, it is known that the it might have to reset up the prober many times to repair one probe card, which is very inconvenient and wastes time. Besides, since a wafer die is required for testing, there must be some pin scars left on the wafer die, which might damage the wafer die and make it unusable.
In order to overcome the drawbacks in the prior art, an adapting apparatus for detecting and repairing a probe card is provided, which is able to detect and repair the unworkable element on the probe card.
The main purpose of the present invention is to provide an adapting apparatus for electrically connecting with the plural contacts of the probe card by the contact pins of the adapting board. In such way, the probe card is not required to contact with the wafer die directly when tested so that the consumption of wafer die can be prevented.
It is one object of the present invention to provide an adapting apparatus for detecting and repairing an unworkable element mounted on the probe card. When the probe card needs to be repaired, it is not required to re-set up the probe card for testing. Therefore, not only the repairing time is saved, but also the prober is occupied with less time, which will largely lower the cost for repairing the probe card.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adapting apparatus for detecting and repairing the probe card so that the load is not needed for debugging when developing a new program and the cost for the load can be largely saved.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an adapting apparatus for detecting and repairing an unworkable element mounted on a probe card having plural contacts, comprises: an adapting board having plural contact pins mounted on a lower side thereof and arranged corresponding to the plural contacts, a socket mounted on an upper side of the adapting board for plugging therein an integrated circuit element, and a fixer for fixing the adapting board and the probe card to make an electrical connection between the plural contact pins of the adapting board and the plural contacts of the probe card.
In accordance with the present invention, the probe card is electrically connected with a test device and provides a test current through the test device.
Preferably, the test current is transmitted to the integrated circuit element via the adapting board.
Preferably, the unworkable element is specifically determined from a status of electric conduction between the plural contact of the probe card and the integrated circuit element.
Preferably, the probe card is used for testing a quality of a wafer die.
Preferably, the unworkable element is selected from a group consisted of a relay, a resistance, an integrated circuit, and a combination thereof.
Preferably, the plural contact pins are plural Pogo pins.
Preferably, the plural contacts are plural welded points.
Preferably, the fixer further comprises two clamping portions for simultaneously fixing two sides of the adapting board and the probe card.
Preferably, the clamping portion is U-shaped.
Preferably, the unworkable element is replaced with a workable one after detected.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of detecting and repairing an unworkable element mounted on a probe card having a first terminal by an adapting apparatus having a second terminal and a socket, comprises the steps of: (a) providing the adapting apparatus for connecting with the probe card, wherein the second terminal is mounted on an adapting board and arranged corresponding to the first terminal of the probe card, and the socket is mounted on an upper side of the adapting board, (b) plugging an integrated circuit element into the socket, (c) fixing the adapting board and the probe card so as to make an electrical connection between the second terminal of the adapting board and the first terminal of the probe card, (d) introducing a test current to the integrated circuit element via the adapting board, (e) observing a status of electric conduction between the first terminal of the probe card and the integrated circuit element, and (f) determining the unworkable element according to the status of electric conduction and executing a repairing process.
In accordance with the present invention, the probe card is used for testing a quality of a wafer die.
Preferably, the unworkable element is selected from a group consisted of a relay, a resistance, an integrated circuit, and a combination thereof.
Preferably, the second terminal is plural Pogo pins.
Preferably, the first terminal is plural welded points.
Preferably, the fixer further comprises two clamping portions for simultaneously fixing two sides of the adapting board and the probe card.
Preferably, the clamping portion is U-shaped.
Preferably, the unworkable element is replaced with a workable one after detected.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an adapting apparatus for detecting and repairing an unworkable element mounted on a probe card having plural contacts, comprises: a substitute circuit device having plural contact pins arranged corresponding to the plural contacts for electrically connecting with the probe board through the plural contact pins thereof, and a fixer for fixing the adapting board and the probe card to make an electrical connection between the plural contact pins of the substitute circuit device and the plural contacts of the probe card.
In accordance with the present invention, the substitute circuit device further comprises: an adapting board having plural contact pins mounted on a lower side of the adapting board and arranged corresponding to the plural contacts of the probe card, and a socket mounted on an upper side of the adapting board for plugging therein an integrated circuit element so as to have an electrical connection with the probe card.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood through the following descriptions with reference to the drawings, wherein: